Luke Skywalker vs Future Trunks
Luke Skywalker (END Of return of the jedi) vs Trunks is the fourth DBX of MR,T100! Description Season 2 Episode 3! Star Wars vs Dragonball Z! Luke Skywalker (End of return of the jedi) vs Future Trunks! Being the son of the greatest heroes of your universe must be hard, but will Anakin Skywalker's son or vegeta's child be the supreme fighter? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A 22-year-old boy named Luke Skywalker, returned to the spacecraft of his crew after a dangerous attack on the Empire spaceship Suddenly a young fighter emerged from the shadows, it was Trunks,Son of vegeta Wrath of Trunks "I was right to suspect you" Shouted Trunks, after he noticed Luke's weapon the young jedi summoned his lightsaber with the force, and both were ready for battle Here we go! They are very young. Barely finished the teenage years It was Luke who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab, but Trunks took to the air and flew behind Luke, throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Luke leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Trunks then fired several blasts of Ki at Luke, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Gohan. Trunks forcing the Jedi to break off his attack. Trunks quickly began firing energy blasts at Luke, keeping him off balance before roundhousing him to the floor. Luke toppled over, clutching his jaw. When Trunks flew in to follow up, Luke blocked his attack with his cybernetic arm. The arm clenched around Trunks' clothing and The young jedi slammed him to the floor, before using the force to enhance a kick, sending the Saiyan tumbling. Trunks began to increase his power, and became SSJ2 "galik gun!" cried Trunks, launching a vicious manoeuvre Luke's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber, Luke called on the force to push the move back at Trunks. This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Luke used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Trunks but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Trunks took advantage of the opportunity, pulled out his sword, but the young Jedi managed to react and stopped Trunks with his lightsaber. Luke used force and hit Trunks. Luke now shook Trunks with force and kicked him very hard. Increased his speed, and quickly hit Trunks with the help of a force attack Trunks has changed to SSJR! Trunks used his sword, and with the help of his sword struck Luke and wounded him, Trunks then began his Rage combination: punching Luke up in the air, before chopping him back down, and kicking him skywards again. Once Trunks completed the combo, however, Luke landed on his feet, and began grabbing rocks with the force and throwing them into Trunks. The Saiyan defended himself with his sword,but couldn't anticipate the incoming force push which sent him through a stone structure. Trunks stood up before Luke, who put a hand out before him and spoke in a soothing voice. "You will stop attacking now..." Luke instructed, waving his hand before Trunks' face. Trunks raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the mind trick, and replied simply with: "No I won't, I'll keep fighting until I've won!" With that, Trunks began kicking Luke around- repeated boots to the gut and face took their toll and busted Luke open. Young Skywalker created separation with a force push and recalled his lightsaber. Trunks fired more Ki Blasts, he used his sword, but Luke increase his Speed, he used his skills with Lightsaber and knock Trunks down young Skywalker grabbed him telekinetically, Hurt Trunks' body with the force. slamming Trunks' body, and crush him with the force, and shook into walls and the floor. young Skywalker closed his lightsaber, and left the scene of the battle DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Luke Skywalker! Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs